Chroma key
from The Muppets.]] being puppeteered in front of green screen for a diving scene on Sesamstraat.]] - Jim Henson Jim Henson Interview, The Muppets Take Manhattan DVD Jim Henson and the Muppets often merged elements of traditional puppet techniques and modified them for use in television and film. One example of this is the use of multiple performers dressed all in black operating a single character. On the documentary Inside the Labyrinth, Jim Henson makes note of this style of puppetry, saying that "velvet is probably the blackest fabric that you can use, so that's what they had to wear." If the lighting is just right, the performers dressed in black velvet become almost invisible when in front of a background of black velvet. Often times, this background is then replaced by superimposing another background over top of it. This allows a character to be seen from head-to-toe, and move about freely, without any puppeteers visible. Henson described this process in the same documentary, explaining, "We shot the puppets first with a computerized camera and then we removed the black velvet and shot the background, using the computer to make the camera move at exactly the same speed and so forth. Then all of these elements were put together later in the laboratory." This style of puppetry is based on Bunraku, which is a type of puppetry founded in Osaka, Japan, in 1684. Traditionally, a Bunraku puppet is operated by three puppeteers. All three are dressed in black, but only one puppeteer shows his face during a performance. This is the performer who operates the puppet's head, a privilege which can take twenty to thirty years to earn. The Muppets Make Puppets!, p. 105 In an interview with Jim Henson, it was suggested that Bunraku was an inspiration for the Muppets. Henson corrected the statement: "No, I don't think so. ... Bunraku is a marvelous and fascinating art form and puppetry form but, basically, I knew nothing about it until I had been working for a number of years myself."Muppet Central Interview with Jim Henson A form of Czechoslovakian puppetry also involves performers that dress all in black. They perform in front of a black curtain with brilliantly colored puppets that are lit from the side and the top. This makes the puppeteer almost invisible from the audience. This style of puppetry is part of black light theater, and it has been used various times by the Muppets and The Jim Henson Company. Both of these forms of puppetry have also been used against a blue or green screen. At times multiple performers are used to operate a single character. Other times, only a single performer is needed to achieve the desired effect. ''Sesame Street This form of puppetry is very frequently used on ''Sesame Street, especially during the show's Elmo's World segments. Dorothy imagines Elmo in various settings where Elmo's full body must be in view. In such instances, the puppet is referred to as "Active Elmo."Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street p. 194, 195 It has also been used in creating the Sesame Street openings since 1992, and for a time helped to create the "Journey to Ernie" segments. These techniques are used to help Bert dance when he's "Doin' the Pigeon," and brought Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk to life. Image:Sesame-english-open.jpg|The opening theme for Sesame English Image:ProfHastingsBodyParts.jpg|Kermit the Frog helps Professor Hastings discuss parts of the body. Image:Round_Objects.JPG|Kermit tries to demonstrate what round is, with the help of a wisecracking ball. Image:ErnDressesBalls.JPG|Ernie wonders what it would be like if everyone was exaclty the same with an help from four balls. Sammythesnake.jpg|Sammy the Snake Image:Song.pigeon.jpg|"Doin' the Pigeon" Image:Ernie_moon_1.jpg|Ernie swims... Image:Ernie_moon_2.jpg|... and dances on the moon for "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon." Image:Sesame.discofrog.jpg|"Disco Frog" Image:Monster_in_the_mirror_walking.jpg|Grover walks down the street in "Monster in the Mirror." Image:Happytapping.jpg|"Happy Tappin' with Elmo" Image:Song-purecleanwater.jpg|"Pond Full of Fish" Image:Grover-surf-nearfar.jpg|Grover surfs, demonstrating near and far. Image:Baby_tooth.jpg|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk Image:ElmoPrairie.Space.jpg|Elmo and Prairie Dawn are weightless as astronauts. Image:Elmo_imagination.jpg|"In Your Imagination" Image:SSCredits1992.jpg|Elmo hangs on to some balloons in the 1992 closing credit sequence. Image:Elmofullbody-HoldMyHand.jpg|Elmo stands on a street corner in "Hold My Hand." Image:Zoe_says.jpg|Elmo and Zoe play "Zoe says". Image:Ilovewords.jpg|"I Love Words" Image:ElmoSays.jpg|Elmo plays "Elmo says" with the viewer. Image:Seethesigns.jpg|"See the Signs" Image:Active_elmo_1.jpg|From the song "D-Dance" Image:Active_elmo_2.jpg|Active Elmo at work Image:Active_elmo_break.jpg|Kevin Clash and his "Active Elmo" team take a break. Image:3916e.jpg|Zoe dancing in Episode 3916 and Zoe's Dance Moves. Image:Sg_2.0.jpg|Grover climbs a wall in the Super Grover 2.0 opening File:Will_i_am_rosita.jpg|Super Grover, Elmo, Rosita, and Abby dance in "What I Am" ElmoGotDaMOVES.jpg|Elmo and Abby in "Elmo's Got the Moves" Image:SSCredits2009.jpg|Various Muppets, including Elmo, dance in the 2009 closing credits sequence. See Also: Elmo Variants ''The Muppet Show These techniques were used numerous times on ''The Muppet Show, such as when Gene Kelly taught Kermit how to dance and the "Friendship" number from episode 519. Certain characters on the show such as the Clodhoppers, the Gawky Birds, and the Bossmen are almost always performed against black velvet, enabling them to dance with that week's guest star. Brian Henson discussed the way they're operated in his introduction for episode 424. On occasion, sketches on The Muppet Show which used “Bunraku” techniques did not always effectively hide the puppeteer. During the “Disco Frog” and “Octopus' Garden” numbers, performers briefly become visible on screen. Image:Danceros.jpg|"The Danceros" Image:Snerfs_spanish_town.jpg|"In a Little Spanish Town" (Snerfs also combine rod and finger puppets) Image:Pure_imagination.jpg|"Pure Imagination" Image:Character.ghosts.jpg|"I'm Looking Through You" Image:Lautrec_bunraku.jpg|Jerry Nelson and Louise Gold perform the Lautrec Sisters. Image:Richard_statler.jpg|Richard Hunt performs Statler for "The Varsity Drag." Image:Bobhope21.jpg|"Don't Fence Me In" Image:Alice_cooper_1.jpg|"Welcome to My Nightmare" Image:Alice_cooper_2.jpg|"Once a Year Day" Image:Dave_goelz_black.jpg|Dave Goelz performs in the "Octopus' Garden" number. Image:Garden_goof.jpg|Look closely to the right of Kermit. See the puppeteer? Image:Elke.bossmen.jpg|"Animal Crackers in My Soup" Image:Take a Chance on Me.JPG|"Take a Chance on Me" Image:LittleBrownJug.jpg|"Little Brown Jug" Image:Character.operaguys.jpg|Chin puppets are combined with Bunraku techniques to create the Fuzz Brothers. Image:Snow_bird.jpg|"Snowbird" Image:Character.ceiling-ghost.jpg|"Dancing on the Ceiling" Image:Discofrog-muppetshow.jpg|"Disco Frog" Image:Rubber_band.jpg|"Rubber Band Man" Image:Your Feet's Too Big.JPG|"Your Feet's Too Big" Image:Genekermit.jpg|Gene Kelly teaches Kermit how to tap dance. Image:506-5.jpg|"Falling Song" Image:506-18.jpg|The Jabberwock Image:Puppet_man.jpg|"Puppet Man" Image:Song.friendship.jpg|"Friendship" Movies and Specials For The Muppet Movie, an elaborate sequence using Bunraku-style puppetry was staged in which Kermit and Fozzie would dance their way out of a jam at the El Sleezo Cafe. The end result appears almost effortless. In the documentary Inside the Labyrinth, Jim Henson explained the process involved in developing the wild antics of the Fireys: "When we first came up with these characters, we didn't really know how they would move. We had to put a series of puppeteers working with them just to figure out how they would move, what they were capable of. We tried manipulating them in different ways... We found each way of operating them would create different kinds of movement." At least three puppeteers were used on each of the Fireys to create their movements. For the Creature Shop film The Adventures of Pinocchio, several different puppets were built to create the illusion of a puppet who had cast off his strings. One of these, considered one of the most difficult puppeteering tasks on the film, was a rod puppet based on Bunraku puppets. Up to five puppeteers would perform the character, oftentimes each puppeteer would be responsible for only one limb at a time. This version of the character was shot against a blue screen with the control rods all painted blue and the puppeteers dressed in blue body suits. Director Steve Barron spoke of the advantages of this puppet, explaining, "John Stephenson told me that we'd have to get the puppeteers as close to the body of the puppet as we could, and he was right. We had them six inches away from a leg or arm, and their performances were superb. But as we gave them longer rods or cables, then we lost all the subtlety." No Strings Attached p.161 Image:Richard_bunraku.JPG|Richard Hunt acts "nutty" with squirrels for a scene in Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas. Image:Yancey.JPG|Yancy Woodchuck sings "Barbecue" in Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas. Image:Jerry_richard_rabbits.jpg|Jerry Nelson and Richard Hunt perform George and Melissa Rabbit for Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas. Image:Kermit_and_fozzie_dance.JPG|The finished product of a complicated dance sequence in The Muppet Movie Image:Bunraku_labyrinth.JPG|The Fireys come alive through the use of alternate puppetry techniques for the song "Chilly Down." Image:Jacob_and_robert_marley.jpg|Jacob and Robert Marley in The Muppet Christmas Carol. Image:Bob_and_tim_scat.jpg|Bob Cratchit and Tiny Tim walk down the street singing. Image:Kermit_Treasure.jpg|Filming a scene where the performer is hidden in black velvet for Muppet Treasure Island Image:Bad_polly_swings.jpg|Bunraku-style puppetry allows Bad Polly to swing into action... Image:Smollett_action.jpg|... and lets Captain Smollett fight Long John Silver. Image:Smollett_stance.jpg|But sometimes a frog just has to look heroic. Image:Pinocchio_rehearsal.jpg|Puppeteers rehearse for The Adventures of Pinocchio. Image:Gonzo_fish.jpg|Gonzo floats through space with the Cosmic Knowledge Fish. Image:Grouchland_1.jpg|''Elmo in Grouchland: Elmo wakes up and runs around frantically. Image:Grouchland_2.jpg|''Elmo in Grouchland: Super Grover flies. Image:Grouchland_3.jpg|''Elmo in Grouchland'': Telly Monster rollerblades. Image:Grouchland_4.jpg|''Elmo in Grouchland'': Bert and Ernie watch as Elmo falls to Grouchland. Image:Grouchland_5.jpg|''Elmo in Grouchland'': Elmo dances to "Take the First Step." Image:Grouchland_6.jpg|''Elmo in Grouchland'': Humongous Chicken. Image:Goggles_blue_screen.jpg|Performers goof around with the Goggles puppet while filming a scene for Kermit's Swamp Years. Image:Bossmen_iavmmcm.jpg|The Bossmen perform in "Cirque du So Lamé." Image:Baby_bear_potty.jpg|Baby Bear "fidgets" in Elmo's Potty Time. Image:Cheshire_cookie_cat.jpg|The Cheshire Cookie Cat was filmed as a separate element and added to this scene in Abby in Wonderland. He was performed as a Bunraku-style puppet. Image:Amc_lts_bunraku.jpg|Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo, and Pepe fall to earth in Letters to Santa. Image:Walterpuppeteers2.jpg|Walter runs across a counter top in The Muppets Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920 28.jpg|Walter gets electrocuted in The Muppets Image:FroggyTattooHD 50.jpg|Gonzo and Camilla leap from a building in The Muppets Image:Muppet_man.jpg|The Legacy Effects team creates "Muppet Man" for The Muppets Image:Piggy_france_apt.jpg|Miss Piggy walks away from Kermit on a street in Paris in The Muppets Image:Muppets2011Trailer01-1920 14.jpg|Fozzie wearing "fart shoes" in The Muppets Image:scootersweeping.jpg|Scooter sweeping the Muppet Theater in The Muppets M11-GonzoBoxes.png|Gonzo rides on boxes in The Muppets MMW-S&W-LA-UnionStation-(2014).jpg|Statler & Waldorf in a Muppets Most Wanted commercial... MMW_extended_cut_0.04.39_Statler_and_Waldorf.png|...and in the extended version of "We're Doing a Sequel" IMG_1121.PNG|Constantine dances... IMG_1123.PNG|...leaps... MMWtrailerNov20-0095.png|...and tap dances on Dominic Badguy's head in Muppets Most Wanted ''Fraggle Rock Image:Gobo_red_bridge.jpg|"The Lost Treasure of the Fraggles": Gobo and Red cross a ledge during their journey to find the treasure. Image:Gobo_slide.jpg|"A Friend in Need": Certain shots of Gobo on the Ultimate Slide. Image:Wembley_floats.jpg|"Boober's Dream": Wembley (and later Sidebottom, Gobo, Red, and Mokey) float. Image:Gobo_floats.jpg|"The Grapes of Generosity": Gobo becomes weightless. Image:Wembley_geyser.jpg|"Wembley's Wonderful Whoopie Water": Wembley rides on a geyser. Image:Invisible_bridge.jpg|"Wonder Mountain": Red walks across (and falls off of) the invisible bridge. Mokey then walks across the bridge. Image:Red_swims.jpg|"Beyond the Pond": Red swims. Image:Gobo_swims.jpg|"Beyond the Pond": Gobo swims. The Jim Henson Hour The ''Jim Henson Hour special The Song of the Cloud Forest marked the first time that the Henson Company shot an entire half hour show without a background. Instead, the set and all performers were hidden in black velvet. The velvet backdrop was then replaced, using computer technology, with a bright, colorful rain forest. Behind the Scenes of "Song of the Cloud Forest" Image:Aquaticlife4.jpg|''Karate Squid 3'' Image:Man_eater_2.jpg|"Maneater" Image:Forest2.jpg|Techniques discussed on this page are used in The Song of the Cloud Forest Image:Forest1.jpg ''Muppets Tonight Image:Once_in_a_lifetime.jpg|"Once in a Lifetime" Image:Dancing grandmas.jpg|The Dancing Grandmas Image:Opposites_attract_apt.jpg|"Opposites Attract" (Clifford, Bossmen, Clodhoppers) Image:MT_pigs_in_space_apt.jpg|Pigs in Space: Deep Dish Nine: Gravity Image:MT_kermit_apt.jpg|Episode 207: Kermit walks to meet his date. The Muppets Image:TheMuppets-S01E01-BunrakuFozzie.png|Episode 101: Pig Girls Don't Cry: Fozzie Bear warms up the audience for ''Up Late with Miss Piggy with jokes Image:HostileMakeover.jpg|Episode 102: Hostile Makeover: Miss Piggy scoots around on Josh Groban's piano (possibly not Bunraku style) Image:TheMuppets-S01E03-BunrakuFozzie.png|Episode 103: Bear Left Then Bear Write: Fozzie Bear jumps around in the woods, trying to get to out-of-reach food hung high Appearances and Commercials Image:CloverlandDairy.jpg|Cloverland Dairy spot Image:Octopus.JPG|"Octopus' Garden" as performed on The Ed Sullivan Show Image:Wipe_out.jpg|Animal swims, dances, and surfs in the "Wipe Out" music video Image:Kermit-in-Berlin-BerlinWalkOfFame-(1999-12-07).jpg|Kermit flipper-printing for the Sony Center's "Berlin Walk of Fame" at Potsdamer Platz, Berlin, Germany, on December 7, 1999 Image:Kermit's50thAnniversaryTour-RockettesOpeningNightReader-(2005-11-04).jpg|Kermit at Radio City Music Hall as opening night reader for the Rockettes during his 50th Anniversary World Tour Image:Piggy_hollywood_bowl.jpg|Miss Piggy at the Hollywood Bowl Image:Piggy_pizza.jpg|"These Bites Are Made for Poppin'" Pizza Hut commercial Image:Ready_to_learn_1.jpg|Ready to Learn: Superman parody Image:Ready_to_learn_2.jpg|Ready to Learn: Mission: Impossible parody Image:BenFoldsFive-RedFraggleDancing.png|Red Fraggle dances in Ben Folds Five's music video "Do It Anyway" Sources See Also *Remote-Controlled Muppets *Full-Bodied Muppet *Hand-Rod Muppet *Henson Digital Performance System *Henson Performance Control System *Live-Hand Muppet *Marionettes Category:Behind the Scenes